Fastidio
by irawrd
Summary: I'm living and hovering in the shadows, like a ghost, staring at my lifeless, motionless body. I feel like I'm screaming and reaching and clawing and clamoring for salvation, but no one can see or hear me. I am dead, and yet, not.
1. Prologue

It's been a century since I last saw them.

The Cullens.

I never blamed them for leaving me, for I; a mere pathetic human, never deserve them.

Instead I blamed me, myself and I. I blamed my life, my existence, my heartbeat, my blood. My blood. If it wasn't for my weak uncoordinated body, I wouldn't have had that paper cut, I wouldn't have had to shed a blood, Edward wouldn't have had to protect me from Jasper; whom wouldn't have had to attack me from blood lust. It's my entire fault after all.

Well..

I was wrong.

It wasn't my fault, for I am a human not a perfect creature, I have my flaws and they knew it. I never knew it then for I was so ignorant and a love sick puppy that Edward; the guy whom I loved, who happens to be a vampire, never really love me for he wouldn't leave me if he does. He simply loved the idea of me. Me being pure and innocent. He loved my blood, my blood that sings to him, provoking him. He is right about one thing though, that is me being his personal brand of heroine; for I was just an object of addiction a possession, an obsession.

I hate him..

No, scratch that..

I LOATHE HIM.

And I blame him for being who I am now. What I am now.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first fic, as you can see.. Sorry if my grammar is crap and Sorry if I gave you a headache. English isn't my native language soo it's kinda difficult. Oh well constructive criticisms would work, help me improve yeah?


	2. The Phone Call

"You have got to be kidding me.." Alexi paced, which is annoying as hell, whilst talking to someone on the phone. Who I'm guessing is..

"Aro, we just finished our mission" right. He growled under his breath.

"We got home exactly 30 seconds ago!" venom seeping trough his voice

"What! What do you mean it's urgent?" I can feel Alexi is about to loose his patience.

He haven't fed since we started our mission, which is weeks ago. And here we are about to have another mission.

I stood up, followed his smell and took the phone from him and mouthed 'I'll handle this' he placed his hand on my shoulder which meant that he understand and walked away.

"Aro.." I breathed

"Isabella! How nice to hear your voice again. I missed you dear" I can tell by his voice that he's smiling.

"How are-" I cut him off

"I'm fine, we're good and how could you have missed me, we've just been there yesterday" he released a deep sigh

"Dear, I'm just worried about you" No not this talk again. I took a deep unnecessary breath and paused for a second to keep my calm. I hate it when we talk about this. I hate it.

"Ad why is that?" he knew I know the answer but still pushed him to say it. There's a short pause before he continued

"You're blind. Isabella" yes, I'm blind but that is an entirely different story. I shook my head in disbelief

"Look.." I said in a strong tone

"Wrong reason Aro. Wrong reason." I'm still trying to keep my calm; which is hard when we're talking about this particular subject

"How many times do I have to tell you?.. I may be blind but I can totally take care of myself! And you should know that by now Aro! It's been decades since I joined this coven!" a long pause

"And look! I'm still talking to you, do you think I could do that after those dangerous missions you've given us if I can't take care of myself!" another long pause. He seemed speechless.. again. We're the only ones that could do that to him I must say.

"I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say it or I'll castrate you" He coughed. And no one threats Aro but me.

I could hear Autumn's footsteps and feel she's about to enter the room.

"Okay, okay! No need for you to threaten me Isabella, I understand. And I won't bring up this subject anymore" he cleared his throat

"Good" I said, I almost smiled at his embarrassment. Almost.

"Aro!" squealed Autumn. Too high pitched for a vampire hearing. I winced. She took the phone from me and held my hand, giving it a squeeze, and with that I calmed down. Autumn and I have this deep connection, we are one soul divided into two bodies, she's the only one that can pick up the tiny little fragments of my dead heart and put it back together. And I trust her entirely.

"How are you Daddy-yo!" she giggled

"I'm fine Dear, now let me just finish talking to Isabella" He giggled softly and cleared his throat. Yes he giggles like a little schoolgirl whenever Autumn calls him Daddy.

"Okay! Daddy" she said in a singsong voice. She handed the phone back to me

"Later bells!" she said, she kissed my cheek then bounced off.

"Now what is it about the new mission?" I said in a serious tone

"Well.." he cleared his throat. I paced the room and tapped my foot impatiently" he continued "Can you.. can you give the phone to Alexi? I don't think I could.." he trailed off and with that I can tell that this is a serious subject and somewhat he doesn't want to tell me what this is all about. And I could feel this subject would affect me greatly.

"No, What is it Aro? Tell me" I gripped the phone tighter but not tight enough to crush it

"We found the coven.. the one who held you captive when you were still a-"

"Where are they!" I growled, there's a long pause too long for I was loosing my patience.

"Where. Are. They!" I shouted. Autumn must have felt my anger for she was at my side too fast for me to notice, together with Alexi, Madison and Brett. Concern seeping through the air. Autumn hold my free hand and speak "Seriously Aro, Where are they?" another pause.

"Some Messengers spotted them gathering humans, and those will be held captive" He hesitated for a bit.

"They said that there were trails that led them to where the coven probably staying"

"And the said location was in.." He trailed off.

Autumn squeezed my hand tighter.

"..Forks, Washington" He finished.

With that I dropped the phone.

And for the first time in decades I felt this particular feeling bubbling up again.

Vengeance.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and the faves! I honestly didn't expect it x)

you've met my OCs! and you'll know more about them as the story progresses

and also what happened to Bella too.

I might update twice a week or so if I found a free time.

A/N 2: Some of you that already read this chapter might notice some changes.

I've done some editing in little yet important details, I haven't noticed some details were messed up after I published it.

it wasn't like that when I haven't published it yet. I have no idea why. .

oh and I love reviews! ;) tell me what you think. :)


	3. Contemplation

_The Darkside resides within all of us, lingering_

_below the surface, waiting, preying on our sanity._

_It is fueled by sights you wished you could un-_

_see, actions you wish you could un-do and_

_memories you wish you could forget._

-Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles-

* * *

Everything seems to stop for a moment, I couldn't feel anything, and my senses seemed to shut down. It is as if I went back decades ago when I was still just a shell. A body without soul, without emotion, just an object. Inanimate object. Living in the darkness.

A jolt of electricity shot through my whole body, and for a second I saw something. That face, the face I wouldn't forget.

Those piercing red eyes and that smirk, taunting me, provoking me. I was scared. No. I was terrified, for that gaze; made me weak. Made me powerless.

Literally.

Everything turned red. Everywhere I look turns red.

I am desperately trying to escape whatever world I'm in.

But I can't.

I tried to reach every possible escape route.

The Steel door

The Barred window

But they seem to move, miles and miles away.

I was literally running for my life.

I run and run.

I'm so close. So, so close.

But it wasn't enough, for I was back, from where I started.

A dark bitter laughter echoed through the place.

And that voice.. "Goodnight.. Bella"

Then everything went dark.

I seemed to be in trance longer than I thought; for Autumn is shaking me, furiously.

"Bells!"

"Earth to Bella!"

"Hey!"

I have no time to contemplate who's saying it. I wanted to be alone.

I shook my head trying to get that haunting memory off my mind.

"I'm going to hunt" I didn't wait for them to say anything; for they knew me better.

I took off.

I run and run and run. Avoiding every possible obstruction.

Trees

A huge boulder

An ant hill

And a squirrel

Those poor things don't deserve my desperate attempt to escape.

As if I could escape.

Escape my own misery.

I actually didn't care where my feet is taking me, It appears that I've been running miles and miles away from where we're staying.

And then I slowed my pace and came into a halt.

It seems that I have found a forest clearing.

I took a deep breath, and lied down to the slightly wet grass.

I can hear the birds chirping happily, the buzzing of the bees, the howl of the wind.

It was so.. peaceful.

I released a deep sigh before placing my arm over my eyes.

It's been so long.

I've been trying to find them for years, every mission that we were being sent, I look for every possible clues that somewhat, somehow they were involved with them too. The last time that I found a single clue was 60 years ago when we encountered a horde of newborns. One of them has this mark on its chest, the same one that I have. Angry claw marks. I clutched my chest with my free hand, wishing that somehow the scars would disappear. Including the one on my already dead unbeating heart. Then again wishes don't come true right? For if it was, I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be suffering. I wouldn't be living my eternity in darkness. I wouldn't have met the Cullens.

I would still be.. alive.

I appeared to be lost at my own thoughts that I hadn't notice that it was starting to rain. I removed my arm from my face to feel it. I love feeling the raindrops as it fell from my face and slowly travels down to the back of my neck. I enjoyed counting the raindrops too. Weird huh? But aren't I already?.

I have this acute sense of hearing and is more sensitive than every other vampire, every single drop of water counts as thousand or even millions to me. A normal vampire could'nt tell how many raindrops fell in a single sound. So I would say that I'm special huh? Of course I am, ever heard of a blind vampire before?. Who am I talking to anyway?. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

Even though I'm blind I have no problem seeing; for I can visualize where people are, their relative distance to me and their physical built and also the presence of trees, building and the march of ants several meters away from where I am, All because of my heightened sensitive senses.

I can fell the rain slowly coming to an end so I took a deep breath, concentrated and slowed the time, making the raindrops pause in mid air. It would be awesome if I could see them, and catch them as they slowly about to fall to the ground.

"Playing with the rain again huh?" Autumn giggled.

To say I was startled was an understatement. I abruptly lost my concentration and the water splashed down my body, soaking me completely; If I wasn't soaked enough already. I really have no idea how Autumn can sneak up to me like that, or maybe I was just too busy 'Playing with the rain' as Autumn had said.

I sighed exasperatedly.

"I assumed its okay to follow you now since it's already past midnight"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I didn't know I was here that long.

"I.. have no idea.." I said in a matter of fact.

She chuckled "Yeah, I can see why" I can feel she's referring to my soaked body.

"You're so busy playing with the rain" she's vibrating now, trying hard to hold the fits of laughter that's about to come out. I have no idea what's so funny? But then again, it's Autumn.

I poked my tongue out at her and sit up. With that she burst out laughing. No scratch that she guffawed. I am totally confused now.

"You.. your hair!.. and.. and face! Oh my gosh I should have bought the.. Camera!" She said between fits of laughter.

"What? What's wrong.. with my face?" I scrunched my forehead in confusion while trying to locate her.

I waited until her laughter died down.

"I'm here.. I'm here" she said while she held my hand.

"It's just that.." she reached my face and rubbed what I'm guessing is dirt, and ran her hand on my hair and getting something out of it and from the sound of it I guess it was dried leaves. I guess I looked like and idiot.

"There! Good as new" I reached for her face and felt that she was smiling.

"Thank you" I said and smiled. Autumn is such an affectionate girl every little thing you do, means a lot to her; be it a small smile or a simple brushing of your arm to her.

She kissed my nose and sat down beside me.

"I guess you're okay now huh?" she said.

"Not entirely but yes" I replied

"Good.." I know that she wanted to say more so I waited letting her know that I want her to continue.

"Aro gave us a day to pack and hunt before setting on to our mission" I nodded and stood up held my hand to help her get up.

"Aw such a gentleman!" she took my hand and hugged me.

"Right.." I said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Let's pack up we wouldn't want the old one waiting would we?"

"Oh yeah! We wouldn't want him to get mad!" she said in a shocked tone.

With that we took off holding hands.

This is it, I'm waiting for this moment to come. I am so close to finding them, so, so close.

Just a little bit of patience.

Just one more step before I kill them. One. by. One.

But I have this anxiety building up on me. It was as if going there isn't such a good idea and I would again found myself..

Broken

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure with this chapter, I feel that this chapter have many grammar errors. :/

*Throws a tantrum* lol

so anyway hope you still liked it, and tell me what you think! x)

*goes back on playing resident evil*

xx


	4. Reminiscence

A/N: This chapter will entirely be on Autumn's POV and hopefully clear out any confusion, or probably confuse you even more. lol

anyway this chapter is kind of dark so yeah you've been warned ;)

* * *

An hour after we packed, we decided to hunt. Bella and I always hunt together, I know she doesn't need any help, it's just fun watching her do her stuff.

Every graceful step

Every leap she does

And when she pounces

It's so beautiful, that it's deadly.

You wouldn't even think she's blind. Well technically she is yet she isn't. Yeah you'll get my point.

Looks like she just finished draining her second grizzly. It's funny that even for a small body, she has quite an appetite; then again as the saying goes 'Don't judge the book by its cover'.

Ah we're hunting animals again. Ick.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" She asked

"Animals? Ugh.. no wa-"

"Stop whining and just hunt!"

"Can't we just stop by the nearby town an-"

"No! We don't have enough time, the nearest town is miles away"

"But I can just ru-"

"No. And that's final!"

UGH! She's just.. UGH!

I stomped my foot on the ground like a child throwing tantrums, leaving a foot shaped dent on it.

"Fine!" I said and then walked away bashfully.

We've been alternating our diet between humans and animals so that makes us omnivores? Right?. I laughed at my own thought and followed the sent of a deer.

Seriously though, I hate animal blood. Just like a human child hates vegetables.

Gross.

I should stop whining now should I?

Pfft.

I hate it when Bella goes motherly around me. You really had no choice but to obey her.

It sucks.

It's funny though because she's acting like she's older than me though technically, I was sixteen and she's twenty but I was changed before her, so that makes me older right?.

Ok whatever.

I've never been so close to anyone before, until Bella came. At first I was just curious about her. There's this aura around her that screams vengeance and agony. I wanted to help her, I wanted to make her see that she's not alone and I'm always there for her. I wanted to protect her.

* * *

It's been 80 years ago when I first saw her.

It was during a mission, one of the most dangerous missions I've been sent to. I was still a Volturi guard along with Brett an Alexi back then. There's this coven of vampire that captures human and held them captive before they torment them. According to the information we gathered, whoever survives the tormenting will be changed to serve for them and those who wouldn't survive will be the meal of the day. We also found out that some hybrid works for them. They make the whole vampire existence on the brink of being discovered and that really bothers Aro.

The covent found out that Aro sent us and they sent a huge number of newborns as a distraction while they make their escape. We easily got through the army of newborns with the help of Brett copying Alec's gift cutting all of the newborns senses enabling us to kill them without a fight. I on the other hand ventured deeper inside the building, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the mind behind the coven. Instead what I saw was the most gruesome scene I have ever stumbled upon.

The place was covered with blood.

The walls

The floor

Dead bodies scattered all over the place.

Some were decapitated and some lost their limbs.

Some have their body twisted in weird angles.

All of them were drained.

I further searched the place for some clue, the place have a lot of chambers.

I stumbled upon a particular room that has chains on the wall probably the place where they torture the humans. I examined everything in the room, until I heard a weak beating of a heart, so weak that anytime it would stop, but the frantic breathing and the low groans of pain made me realize that the human was in the middle of changing so I hurriedly made my way to the human.

The human was a female, she was chained to the wall. Bloodied and beaten.

The light from the moon illuminated her and my breath got caught when I catch a glimpse of her face.

She's so beautiful, beyond beautiful.

Even though she's covered in wounds and blood I can't help but admire her.

Her heart shaped face and her gorgeous full brown locks.

Her scent, oh my god her scent.

It was so.. Alluring.

She was struggling to get free so I break the chains and laid her down to the floor.

I noticed that her eyes were shut and bleeding. Her eyes were the most injured part of her body. I was hurt when I thought that the change can't heal her eyes and she wouldn't be able to see when she woke up. I carried her out of the building and made my way to where Brett and Alexi were still burning the remains of the newborns. Brett told us that the human was some kind special; for he was feeling an overwhelming power surrounding her. It was so powerful that Brett literally fell down on his knees and started shaking. We decided to bring the human to Aro. Aro was pleased when he found out the human's capabilities and decided to keep her until she woke up.

When she woke up, she wasn't the typical newborn starving for carnage, instead she was calm and civilized. She asked where she is and who brought her here. That's the first time she met Aro. He told her everything about the Volturi and her gift and is offering her to join the Volturi. She told him that she would think about it and for the moment wants to be alone and travel. He agrees and let her go in a condition; to go back or be killed.

The first time we had our conversation is when she was going to hunt.

"Show yourself, I know you're following me" she said.

"You're blind.. how can you-"

"I honestly have no idea" she stated " I just.. feel it" she continued.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated at first but then she answered.

"Isabella.." then she left.

The one thing I noticed is that, Her eyes, despite being a vampire is deep pools of electric blue, probably because of her blindness.

She became a nomad for years before she goes back to Volterra to join the Volturi.

I am the only princess that time.

Aro decided to adopt her too, despite Bella's refusal she then gave up and agreed.

Aro then decided to separate us and make our own coven. Our coven consisted of Alexi, Brett, Madison, Me and Bella. We are; according to Aro the most powerful among the guards. And our coven was the second most powerful next to the Volturi.

* * *

"Autumn!" she called

"What?" I whined

"You done?"

"Yeah" I looked down at my kill. A deer. Blergh.

"Come on we gotta go!"

"I'm coming! Geez"

I never really knew anything about her, until she let me in but that took years and years. And when I found out about what happened, my protectiveness over her multiplied and I swore that whatever happened as cliché as it sounds I will protect her.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

A/N: so yeah, the reviews seemed to lessen and the alerts have doubled. o.o lol

anyway I'm not really a review whore but review makes me happy and motivates me to write

and it makes me know that someone is actually reading this story

tell me what you think?

oh and Thank you again for the alerts and those who review

I love you all :)


	5. Unexpected Someone

A/N: Sorry for the wait, this chapter is kinda.. I dunno, boring? lol I only got three/four reviews last chapter? so I've been thinking to put this on hiatus tell me, because really, I don't know if you're reading this or whatever. Don't get me wrong, this has a plot and I have soooo many ideas to put here but I don't have enough time to. I actually patterned(?) Bella from Toph (The Earthbender from Avatar, not the movie that has blue alien thingy but the cartoon one lol) I like Toph, she's bad ass. And btw I draw a pic of what I imagined Bella to look like here, link is at my profile. x)

thanks,

xx

* * *

I've been staying in my room waiting for the jet to arrive when Brett barged in and decided to 'spar-to-kick-my-ass' spend the time while waiting for the jet. I have no idea how many times I said this but even though I'm blind I have no problem seeing, as weird as it sounds, it's true.

Alexi and I are the usual sparring partners, and when we're really on it, no one can stop us. Last time that we really got it going, Brett lost his arm and had a dent on his right ribs, it's his fault for trying to stop us at the first place. And well, Alexi was.. Let's just say He's all over the place. Literally. I on the other hand, broke my pelvis and my collarbone. We had trouble finding Alexi's body parts afterwards though.

I got up and Brett practically dragged me out to our backyard.

"I'm going to beat you this time Bella!" he snickered.

I'm actually beginning to doubt that I'm the youngest of this coven.

We got to the backyard and everyone's here, well except for Maddie, she's still at Volterra training the guards. I doubt those guards could stay a day training without loosing a limb or two or more.

"Let's begin then?" I said while stretching my body, though unnecessary.

"Yeah, come on I've been dying to try my new trick!" Brett said while cracking his knuckles and vibrating with excitement.

"I'll spar with Bells, Brett, try it out on Alexi instead" Autumn spoke.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I'm first!"

"She's mine!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is! Douche" Autumn stomped her foot, rather loudly.

"At least I don't hop like a wild rabbit"

"WHAT! You little!" with that they run, and chased each other. Brett squeaking like a little girl.

Alexi laughed and whispered "Immatures"

"I'm liking this little banter of theirs though" I said grinning.

"Wait till Aro see this"

"And so I thought we're the 'most dangerously terrifying coven'"

"I know, right?"

Autumn then appeared in the background, yelling "I WON!" then Brett appeared seconds later, whining. "No fair you're waaaaay faster then me!"

"I know! I'm just that awesome!" she ran in circles while giggling.

"Fine!.. Come on, let's spar" He said referring to Alexi

"See ya later guys" Alexi said then went to the other side of the place following Brett.

"No using gifts Bella!" Autumn said

"I know" I said like it's the most obvious thing, because it is.

This time I'm going to spar with Autumn, and it'll not be easy. I happen to love challenges though. I smirked at my own thought. While getting ready with our fighting stances, I felt the ground and calculated my distance to her. Autumn spoke.

"Ready Bells?, I won't go easy on you.."

"Neither do I.." and then I launched myself on her, colliding our bodies together creating a really loud gunshot noise.

She yelped in surprise. My smirk got wider.

She went flying on the other side of the place and knocked down a tree, and still landed gracefully on her feet.

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" she whined.

"With our job Autumn, we can never be ready" I said while I felt that she ran on her full vampire speed and went for me.

I easily dodged her. She then hooked her arm on my neck and swept my feet with her own. I on the other hand used my own weight to shift our positions and slammed her down the ground. Then my eyes got wider. She's not there. I immediately turned around and felt the ground to locate her. But I didn't feel anything.

I whipped my head left and right still trying to locate her. If I'm correct, she's either not here anymore or..

"Up here!" ..up in the midair.

BANG!

I know have a wide ass smirk covering my entire face.

"What the-" She said while trying to get out of the rubble she created.

"Hi there, it seems you're stuck" I said smugly.

"Why aren't you?.. I thought you were..? but I held you.." she's so flabbergasted that she cannot form a coherent sentence.

"I just played your own game dear"

"uh.. I hate you" she said when she realized what I meant.

You see, Autumn can levitate, she can stay in midair longer than normal. She is also a master in stealth and the fastest vampire existing.

When she revealed herself in midair, I slowed the time and get myself out before she collided with me.

I felt Alexi and Brett arrived

"The jet has arrived" said Alexi "Come on guys" he continued.

"I think I lost a piece of my nose" Brett said and Alexi laughed.

I extended my hand to help Autumn get out of the rubble.

"I won" I said simply.

"I am so going to get your sparkly ass kicked sometime" she said while getting up.

"And I'm going to wait for that day to come.." I trailed off "If that day ever comes"

"It will! Bella. It will!" she said while getting the dirt off of her. "And I will get that videotaped" she laughed a stereotypical villain laughter.

"We'll see. We'll see.." I chuckled.

After the sparring session we cleaned up and dressed in our mission attire, the usual Volturi cloak, though Autumn and mine stops mid thigh and our clothes underneath (if you consider pieces of skin tight leather that barely covers anything, as clothes.) consists of black skin tight tube top and skimpy boy shorts. Apparently this is a part of our job, Seduction is our forte.

All the while inside our private jet, Autumn kept on holding my hand or squeezing it, I know full well what Autumn wants to say but nothing can change my mind now. I don't care that we're going to Forks, I don't even care where we're going, honestly. Everything that happened in that place was nothing but a distant memory. All I care is what will happen now.

After arriving at the outskirts of Forks, Alexi decided that we investigate the area and make a plan before taking into action.

"Autumn I need you to investigate the area for some clues, but make sure you were distant enough for any vampire to notice. Brett will go with you, you'll need his gift" Alexi said.

Brett has this unique gift where he can copy the gifts of any vampire that he met or just saw.

"I'm on it!" Autumn answered, while slowly turning away, Brett following behind her.

"I need your senses Bella, come on" we walked throughout the place, whilst me pausing every time I felt a vibration or just sensed something.

"Felt anything yet?" Alexi said while slowly trailing behind me.

"No, not yet" I sighed as we further searched the area.

We stopped when I came upon a fading scent of a vampire. My nose flared at the scent, indicating that a vampire stayed here for awhile before leaving a few minutes ago. I felt the ground sensing any vibrations and extend my hearing to be sure that the vampire wasn't in close proximity.

"North" I said while following the scent. Alexi followed closely behind.

"I'm beginning to think you're a tracker, you know?" he said then chuckled.

"I might be" I said in a serious tone.

"Wait.. really?" He said curiosity and disbelief creeping into his voice.

"No" I said then smirked.

"Wha- yeah right" he huffed.

"I know" I said still smirking.

After a few more minutes of roaming around, finally I found it. I stopped.

"I found it" I said while calculating the distance with the vibrations I felt.

"North-East, about a mile from here" I trailed off, making sure that my calculations where right.

A huge warehouse. There are three, no, four vampires guarding the place. I can hear the echoes of despair and sorrow, pain and anguish, helplessness. I curled my fist and tightened it. I can feel my anger rising, I took a deep unnecessary breath and gritted my teeth.

"How many are they?" Alexi asked.

"Four are guarding the place. I'm not sure about the inside" I paused, feeling the seismic vibrations again to be sure "About five or six" I continued while running my hand on my hair "There were humans inside.."

"Were?"

"They died, exactly five seconds ago" I continued.

Alexi sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Damn it" He growled in frustration.

My body went rigid when I felt another vibration but immediately soften when I found out who it was.

"Autumn.." I said.

A few seconds later I felt her appear on my side.

"I haven't found anything, and the town seems to be miles away from here"

"We found them, North-East from here"

"Cool, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to split up" said Alexi "We need to at least surround the place" he continued.

"But be sure to be far enough for them to notice" I said

"Careful guys" Alexi said

With that we took our separate ways.

I took the direction going to the east side of the building, while running I got the feeling that someone's watching me. I slowly stopped and felt the ground and gasp when I felt a presence but It's too hazy to be sure what it is. I whipped my head left to right locating the presence. I crouched down by instinct and growl. I took in the scent and grimaced. Then I froze.

"Bella?.."

* * *

Dun dun dun! who is it? who is it? lol it's kinda obvious actually. lol

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I haven't read this through, it's like 4 am here. o_o


	6. Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Here it is! the next chapter, I'm sorry for the wait.

I'm not sure about this chapter, again. I always doubt myself. I'm such a mess.

Tell me if there's something that confuses you or anything, I want to know

and a HUGE thank you to all that alerted, favorited this story and me. lol

I promise if I have the time I WOULD reply to all of the reviews I received! Thank you soooo much for sticking with me! :))

soo read on! x)

**A/N2:** ok soo apparently, replace chapter isn't working on mine

either it's FF error or just my crappy internet is all, I dunno so I just

reuploaded this chapter, I just wanna know if you're liking the

length of the chapters, or you want it longer? tell me so I could

take some more to write it'll be much longer before I update though

but I'll do my best! x)

* * *

I took a step back, my feet pressed hardly against the ground. I'm still trying to figure out the physical built of the presence I felt, but when I felt the ground all I can see is a hazy mess of clouds.

I know I heard that voice before.. It's so.. familiar, and somehow I felt safe and wary at the same time. It's like a part of me trusts it, and the other part felt nothing but anger towards it.

I slowly but cautiously stepped forward, following the unmoving haze. The haze seems to be clearer and clearer with every step I took. I inhaled deeply and grimaced at the overwhelming scent.. smells like a musky wet do-

My mind processed everything. And slowly came into realization.

"Jacob.." I breathed out.

I slowly ran my hand in my hair and shook my head.

"Bella..? is that.. is that really you?." He said hesitantly. I just stood there staring directly where he's located. I released a deep breath and slowly turned and walked away.

"W-wait!." He called. I stopped.

"What do you want?." I said sternly.

"What happened? Why- you're one of them.." I could feel his heat radiating off his body as he slowly walked towards me. "I thought you're dead.." he continued.

"I am dead." I trailed off "My heart stopped beating a long time ago" I continued. I turned around and faced him.

"I'd rather you dead than a leech." he said through his clenched teeth.

"I don't see any difference."

"There are differences Bella! Huge differences!"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped.

"Wha-"

"Don't call me Bella" I cut him off

"Don't be silly, that's your name!" He scoffed.

"Bella's dead. I'm not the same girl you met a hundred years ago"

A wave of air suddenly hit us; you can hear the howling of the wind and the rustling of the leaves and the tree branches as it rustle at each other.

He sighed and growled lightly.

"Are- are they the one who changed you?"

"No" I said, knowing full well who he is referring to.

"Then.. who?"

"I don't know" I walked away.

"Wait! Will you please just stop-" he grabbed my arm and turned me around "-walking away and listen?" he said exasperatedly.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and yanked my hand away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business"

"It is my business!"

"Why? Because I don't seem to recall crossing any of your territories"

"I care for you" he said softly.

"You don't seem to care that day" that caught him off guard, I scoffed, I'm about to walk off again but he beat me to it and gripped my shoulder gently.

"Don't.." he trailed off and sighed "Please" I feel him shaking his head "I need to know.. what really happened that day" he sounded so desperate, he released his grip on my shoulder and began shaking lightly "I- I was so devastated, I couldn't find you everywhere, years and years have past and still I couldn't find you! It's my fault, my fucking fault.. you're my best friend and.. and" his voice kept cracking. He seems to struggle for the right words to say "I'm really, really sor-"

"Don't be" this time I reached out to touch his face, it wasn't near anything passionate nor friendly, just a touch. He went rigid for a second then relaxed; I located where his eyes were and tilted my head making sure that my eyes were connecting with his. He gasped. "It won't bring back anything now will it?"

"You're just the same with him" I took a step back and with one last step I said "You're all the same" with all venom in my voice, then I run with my full vampire speed.

I'm tired of being left out alone, tired of getting my dead heart shattered in millions of pieces, tired of getting those pieces fixed but only to brake into thousand more pieces. I'm tired of it. That's why I never let anyone in except Autumn. Autumn suffered just as much as I did, only worse. But somehow there's always something, something missing and every time I think about it there's this pain inside my chest that keeps clenching, my insides twisting and this feeling that I can't breathe even though I don't need to, and to cry even though I don't have to, I can't, I couldn't. And I have no idea why I ever felt it.

I arrived at the warehouse; confusion hit me hard when I felt that no one was inside it except Autumn and the others. I gasped and went inside.

"Autumn?" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the place.

I noticed that the ground was wet making it easier to locate them, for vibrations can travel much faster in water.

"Bells.." I heard her answer and traveled deeper inside following the vibrations I'm receiving.

"Apparently, they knew we were coming and decided to set up a trap.. and we fell for it" Alexi said when I finally reached them.

I hear shuffling somewhere inside the building probably Brett, rummaging through something that sounds like papers. Alexi quickly exited to the area. He muttered something like 'clues' and 'plan'.

"What happened?" I said bewildered.

"We failed.." Autumn said "I'm sorry Bells, we.. we didn't.." She sobbed. I quickly went to her side and took her in my arms.

"It's okay.." I said running my hand through her long silky hair. "It's okay.." I assured.

"It's not.." She fisted the material of my cloak "We're so close.." She breathed out "so… so close.."

I hate it when Autumn is hurting like this, it's ironic though. She's hurting, because of me.

"Yes it is.." I said "Look, we came this far, it's an achievement" I trailed off "There's always next time Claire" she stiffened at this, I rarely call her by her first name, only when I'm pissed or I'm being serious, she knew it was the latter.

"And it'll be easier to track them know, this place has an overwhelming scent"

"Though not as overwhelming as yours!" she sniffed "eeeew! Gross. Oh my god what is that smell?" she scurried away from my arms and I shook my head, amused. "Smells like a dog just dry humped you!" she said dramatically while making 'grossed-out' sounds.

Alexi quickly appeared next to us.

"I found something"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well" I hear shuffling of papers. "It kind of looks like a map, but it doesn't make any sense"

"It is a map!" Autumn snatched the paper away from his hands. "Look" she said to him.

"It looks like a mine or something"

"That must be their hideout; all we need to do is to find out exactly where that place is"

"I have a feeling that, that place is just here in Washington." I said. "Although I think their not stupid enough to leave something that will give away their location rather effortless" I continued.

"Another trap?" Autumn asked.

"Maybe, for them it serves as a distraction to us, but for us It's a clue to their whereabouts." I answered.

"Well, we better get going and tell Aro about this" Alexi said while slowly walking away. Then he stopped "Where the hell is Brett?"

"Here!" Brett answered, his voice echoing throughout the place. "I found something that might interest you" he said and quickly appeared in front of us.

Our attention turned towards him.

"I found this" he handed something to Alexi and Autumn "from a chest"

"What is that?" I asked.

Sometimes I really do wish I could see again.

"It's a scrapbook full of pictures, pictures of-" he flips the pages and continues "Vampires and some Humans-" he trailed off "There were pictures that was crossed out and-" he trailed off again and after flipping some few pages, gasped. "Shit"

"What is it?" I said with my growing anticipation.

"It's.. It's your picture Bella.. and It's crossed out" He said Autumn gasped and took the book from his hand.

"Eliminated. Dead" said Autumn. I clenched my fist tighter. "What is this? Some kind of cliché crime movie?" Autumn continued, Then a deafening silence took over.

"And there are coven crests too" said Brett, breaking our silence. I hear rattling of metals. "These crests, they belong to the covens that were mysteriously disappeared" said Alexi.

"These are their pictures too! See? All crossed out" Autumn said pointing something at the book.

"Except this one" Brett said whilst flipping the pages again rather hasty.

Brett and Autumn took a deep breath sharply and I stiffened on what Brett had said.

"The Cullen Family.."

* * *

And the plot thickens.. well not actually, just a little.. there would be more.

*devilish grin*

The much awaited Cullen appearance countdown will now begin!

in

3

.

.


End file.
